Her Reflection:The Dark Side Of the Mirror
by Kitsunekooromie
Summary: A captive princess claws her way through life while having to live in the shadow of a woman she's met once. She begins to play a dangeous game with deadly consequences. Will she survive to boast her victories? Or become another soul lost to Doom?
1. The broken glass

Hate was rushing through her… she felt it boiling in her veins, running through her bloodstream like the unforgiving lightening that flashed through the skies here. Blonde hair shone dully under the gleaming candlelight, her blue eyes glittered like sapphires with her unshed tears. She had lost everything, and all in the blink of an eye. Her home, her family, and… she choked on another sob.

The monster responsible was already gone, the side of the bed that he had laid on with his superior smirk rapidly cooling. He had gloated telling her that soon he would have the "real thing". She scoffed at that. Once again she tried to sit up, and felt herself pulled back down. Full lips pressed together into a thin line. She had been shackled like an animal to this monster's luxury four poster bed. She found no comfort from the lush soft down that covered it, nor from the elegant 800 count sheets.

She heard a hissing that alerted her to his return. She icily gazed up at him as he strode back into the apartments. She frowned when she smelled the scent of wine practically engulf her. The idiot had gotten himself absolutely wasted.

His eyes glowed as he lowered them down her body. "Allura" came the purred voice. The girl grit her teeth as he lowered himself down on the bed next to her allowing his fingers to trail down her cheek. She winced as he touched a bruise... he stopped and his eyes lit up with concern. She would have found the irony funny if it had not been so sad. He himself had given her this bruise, and most likely more would come.

She let out a sigh of aggravation as she suffered his touches. Her patience began to wear thin as he nuzzled her neck murmuring to her in a soft lilting language. "Princess this would all go much smoother for the best of us if you would just accept the fact that you belong to me. I will give you worlds upon worlds, lay treasures at your feet. Together we can rule the universe! If you would just be a bit more agreeable, I might even allow you to get up from the bed."

A throaty chuckle actually forced its way of out her throat. "You drunken fool, why would you think I would want anything to do with you? I despise you, there is nothing in this world you could give me to ever want anything from you." She saw his eyes widen and slight recognition showing in them. Her eyes narrowed at him and she sneered at him taking away from her natural beauty. 'You claim to love her and yet you cannot even tell the difference. You are a fool!" " Rage filled his eyes, but she no longer cared. She had reached her boiling point days ago. "She grabbed his throat with her hands and hissed at the shackles pulled back at her, but she would not relent this time.

Her sneer deepened as she began to squeeze on his throat hoping that his drunkenness would dull his reaction time. She noticed him cocking his fist back just in time for her to release him and hold up her shackled wrist. He howled as his knuckles connected with the iron bands around her wrist. "You had better kill me now, because if you don't one day I will destroy you"

Lotor grabbed his jaw and stared incredously at the slip of a woman chained to his bed. Everything came into focus quickly and sharply as his hand throbbed with pain. She still sneered at him even as he strode toward the bed with every intent of killing her as she stated he should do. He saw fear flash through her eyes for a second before hatred burned through them.

She fought him as climbed on top of her and wrapped his hands around her throat squeezing tightly. She struggled violently under him, catching him twice on the jaw despite her hands being chained to the headboard of his bed. Her nails dug into his hands as he squeezed harder and felt satisfaction at hearing her gasp for air.

He felt disappointment surge through him when he glanced down at her. He wanted to see fear shining in her eyes, and it was indeed there. The other emotion caught him off guard. Regret shone clear in her eyes he had seen that same look somewhere else, but he could not place where it was from. With a snarl he released her. She fell forward her blonde her flowing over her as she collapsed breathing in deeply.

"You… are a fool…. For not...ending it. "Mocking laughter filled her ears she slumped on the pillows." You refresh me chit, not many would still be addressing me that way after nearly dying. " You won't kill me because I resemble her." He nodded agreeing with her as he stood up and began to strip. She paled watching him, and dreading what came next.

"You would be wise to shut your mouth now chit, unless of course I have a use for it. She turned her had away with yet another sneer. No blush colored this one's cheeks. Well, not any longer. He allowed himself an indulgent smirk. He grabbed her and pulled her to him setting her down on his lap. His gentle gestures did nothing to soothe her; He would do this until he was reminded once again that she was not the one he wanted. As his hands began to rove her body, She separated herself from what was going on and began to plot. "_I know that my brother will come for me, and maybe the others will too. If I can survive long enough, I will be able to return to them. Gods, I will never let myself be this helpless again. Never, ever again._ She let out a startled hiss as his lips closed around one pert peak . Deny it as much as you want chit, you react to me as if you enjoy this."

He looked up into her eyes and saw sapphire blazing down at him with seething hatred. Not even a hint of desire showed, but her body let him know well enough just how much she enjoyed the ministrations. He trailed down lower and smirked as she showed him no resistance. He parted her and breathed against her. Her eyes clenched shut and she tried to clamp her legs shut too. "Come now chit enjoy this. After all it is an honor." With that he dove into her literally drinking in her essence.

"An honor, this bastard actually has the nerve to call this an honor…" Lotor purred against her making her jump as her hips moved of her own accord. She hated him for getting a reaction out of her, she hated herself even more. " Gods I will never be clean again…" Lotor chuckled at her when he heard her breathy moan. He looked up at her and saw her face flushed, her eyes shut and her teeth grit. "Another_ night in hell with this beast…I don't really know how much more of this I can endure."_ She closed herself off to what was going on, having become adept at distancing herself from the situation When she came to again cerulean eyes stared through the man above her to the ceiling above her. Other than the shifting of their hips meeting, no other sound escaped from the room.

Lotor frowned in annoyance as he saw her eyes glaze over. He brushed a lock of her straight hair away from her face where it had gotten stuck. Her comfort mattered not to him, he only had consideration for one woman. This woman's saving grace was simply her looks. So far it had been the only thing keeping her from handing him over to Zarkon as had been requested. However, the attempt on his life was almost enough to make him want to send her to his father. He smirked ruefully at himself. He could even bear to have her flogged for fear it might mar her beautiful skin. The girl was certainly a handful, but there were other ways of punishing a wayward slave. He shuddered above her as he pondered the possibilities.

"_I will have my revenge on you, mark my words." _ Words from long ago entered her mind. Just focus my darling… focus and it will all come together. She mentally nodded as Lotor finished on top of her. A harsh slap to the face woke her from her thoughts. "Service me or I'll kill you where you lay." An amused look filled the girl's eyes as she glanced up. He raised his fist up above her but he looked startled when she began to laugh at him. "You've already bruised my face, should I fear another bruise from you? Surely you wouldn't do this to her.

"How do you think she will receive you when she learns of your wonderful treatment of the last of her own flesh and blood?" He faltered when he realized the truth of her words. ` He grabbed her by the throat and smirked at her. She gasped for air as he tightened his hands around her throat. He growled as he stared at her face then threw her against the wall. A loud crack was heard before she slumped forward landing on her face back on the bed. " Don't think you are immune to anything you little bitch, you are alive by my leave and that could change at any moment."

"I'm not her, and I will never be her. Lotor turned to watch her as she struggled to lift her head back up. " M..my name… is not.. Allura. She coughed and small trickle of blood escaped her mouth. I.. she paused for a moment glaring at him. My… her head collapsed down on the mattress again. He frowned as more blood spilled onto his sheets. It wouldn't do for the chit to die… just yet. She rolled over and coughed again blood spraying from her mouth. She weakly wiped at it glancing at her hands. Her eyes shifted to him, and in that moment her beauty surpassed even Allura's. " My name is Romelle, and one day I am going to destroy you."


	2. The gathering of shards

Romelle awoke and found herself in the holding cell she was originally in when she was first brought to planet doom. The cell was grey and bleak and filled with nothing but the sharp grey rocks of the planet's soil and other broken weeping women. She touched her face and head. Both were healed with efficency. Romelle smirked at the turn of events and quickly took stock of the rest of her person. Everything appeared to be in order. She glanced at all of the women locked in with her. All of the women were her subjects. People taken from her planet after it's collapse. She breathed out a sigh of regret. Bandor survived, that much she knew for sure, and he had taken command of the planet.

She only hoped that she could either get herself out of here alive, or do enough damage to the Royal family that her death was not in vain. Footsteps echoed through the empty corridor signaling someone approaching rapidly. She quickly slid down the walls and hung her head low closing her eyes. Better to let them think she was still in a weakened condition. The other women in the cell whimpered and huddled closer together then hushed themselves as not to draw attention to themselves. As she slid down the wall she eyed a sharp rock lying down on the ground next to her. She shut her eyes as the footsteps paused at their cell block.

A pair of golden eyes peered through the hole before the door was opened. Without opening her eyes Romelle knew it was for her. His laughter filled the cell and she let out a sigh. " _Here we go again, and he's left me without food or drink for several days now, so I feel really weak." _He strode in as if he had not a single care in the world. Glancing over at the other women he smirked as they began to shiver and sob. Romelle could barely school her face to mirror the weakness she felt inside of her. _" Come on, you're women from my planet, show some backbone." _ Lotor stopped just in front of Romelle and reached for her. Romelle smirked in time for him to see the look of triumph.

She held the sharp rock at his throat and pressed him against the wall of the cell. " You will release myself and my subjects from this planet, and you will give me a ship with your word that we will not be followed. Or, I will kill you here and drag your body with me as a warning." Lotor was stunned at the audacity of this slip of a woman. He could almost feel her weakness though her arm was steady holding the rock against his throat. " Now." The little chit had pressed the rock sharper against him. He'd have to be a bit more careful with this one, she was far less innocent than she looked. He smirked down at her as he glanced at her deep ocean blue eyes. A shade or two darker than his vision of perfection. Still she was enchanting for the moment. He never could abide to weak sniveling females. One moment Romelle had the prince against the wall, and the next moment she was down on her back with him above her.

The gust of air raced out of her as her back collided with the hard ground beneath her. Lotor's smirk was the last thing she saw before she blacked out once again.

He hefted her up out of the cell and strode through castle doom with a self satisfied smile on his face. This little chit was an interesting one to say the least. He'd need to learn a bit more about planet Pollux. She seemed to be able to at least preform the simplest of defense movements. Also, a punishment would need to be planned. One didn't attack the crown prince with giving him a pound of flesh in return. He ignored the looks of his guards and subjects. He felt the thin trickle of blood. She had nicked him. on the neck.

He glared down at the unconscious princess. Really, this girl was beginning to be more trouble than she was worth. A trip to the arena with the king should make her much much more agreeable. Another smirk crossed his handsome face as he added mentally to himself _" Especially if it turns out to be her subjects being ripped apart."_

The next time Romelle awoke she found herself being scrubbed by a slave in a huge bathtub filled with foamy soap bubbles. _ " Now this is brand new, he hasn't bothered with this before, A quick sponge bath in his bed to make sure I did not disturb HIS sensibilities. After that attack I wonder why he would go through all of the trouble. _ Her dry mouth and dehydrated body almost had her sipping her own bathwater. The slave was massaging her hair with expensive shampoos and conditioners. It was too easy to be lulled into a sense of security, and Romelle knew that could be her end. She carefully took stock of the room glancing around for anything that could be a weapon. She eyed a glass container with fragrant oils swirling about. She looked back at the slave tending to her, a sweet faced brunette human.

" So, how did you end up here?" The slave jumped with a start with Romelle started talking to her. She shivered a little bit then glanced behind Romelle's line of vision. Romelle instantly knew that she was being watched even if she couldn't see who or what was watching them. After the initial reaction, the slave bent down to retrieve another oil and whispered softly "He's brought you in to get you prepared for the arena."

She had been expecting this for sometime. No doubt some of her subjects would be paraded in front of her to their deaths. Really, they should have taken more time to study her planet. Arena battles were not so uncommon to Pollux. After all, it was where Avok battled Lotor to prove himself. At the thought of her brother Romelle felt her eyes grow slightly misty. _" No Romelle, never show him any weakness, he will use it to his advantage against you. Think only of revenge. Nothing would please Avok and father's spirit more than you destroying the Royal family of Doom." _She had no doubt that it was Lotor hiding in the shadows. She leaned back to soak in the warm waters in the tub. No sense in letting comfort go to waste. She sighed lowly under her breath as the warm water soothed her bruised back.

As soon as she closed her eyes she felt him move, stalking towards her. Her body stiffened slightly, but enough that he knew that she sensed him behind her. Once again Lotor was thinking to himself there was more to this girl than meets the eye. _" If that were true, she wouldn't have been that easy to capture. Then again, I made no sound when I moved across the floor. I'll get to the bottom of it soon enough."_

" Have you come to kill me? Or was this more for your comfort rather than a last wish you granted to me?" " I thought we discussed this beauty, you will not meet your death until I have the real thing." Romelle's eyes narrowed at him, as he knew they would.

" So, why all of this?" " For me to know and for you to find out." He turned to the slave. "Is she ready?" " Yes sire, all that needs to be done is dressing her." " I will handle that myself. leave us." Romelle started at that and moved to the farside of the tub. " You don't have chains on me this time." " As if I need them, you are unarmed, weak and totally at my mercy." Romelle drew back in the bathwater sloshing it over the rim and onto the marble floor. " So, what now, do you wish to rape me again? Pretend that I am Allura to get your fix?" " There is no way that I can pretend you are Allura when all you do is run your mouth with that husky masculine sounding voice of yours. Perhaps I should cut your tongue out."

Romelle actually paled at his words but bit her tongue waiting for his next move. Predictably he edged over towards the tub with slow confident steps. Romelle grasped behind her hoping the bottle was still in reach. He noticed what she was reaching for, of course he made sure that when the slave left she took it with her while Romelle was focused on him. While hardly life threatening, she did exude a certain amount of danger. She would be fun to keep around until he managed to capture his true love.

He stripped off his clothing while he saw Romelle's eyes flash with a look of fear before stamping it down with hatred. " _This girl learns very quickly...I really must find out more about her, maybe she might be worth more to me alive even after I aquire Princess Allura. _ he watched her as she stayed to the farthest end of the tub away from him. He noticed her legs were quivering under her. " You must be starving." Glittering Sapphire eyes glinted at him, then hardened with seething rage. Of course she was hungry, he hadn't fed her in nearly two days. he glanced back at the doorway where another servant seemed to appear out of thin air. " See to it that our guest has food ready for her before we depart these chambers. Also bring fresh water.

" How sweet, are you feeding me to keep me from passing out?" " Something along those lines" She didn't struggle as he reached out for her and drew her into his arms. " be done with whatever you are going to do to me." " Oh no beauty" one arm slid down her body grasping her ample bosom "I do not think I will ever be done with you." Romelle eased out of his hold.

" Are you telling me that I will need to kill myself to be free?" His laughter shook her to the core. " I'd never allow you to take what is mine from me. Even if that means ending your own miserable life myself." She let out a tiny gasp as he grabbed her and pulled her flush against his naked body. She resisted a moan as his lips gently brushed across her neck. " You are quite beautiful Romelle, and your spirit refreshes me." She did not reply she simply stood against him limply as a hand cupped a hardened peak. " You would love to think that you are immune to me, but your body trembles for me as much as any other woman I've had.

" Any other woman you've forced, I can't imagine a woman who would willingly go to bed with you." She shivered in his arms as he lightly trailed his hands down her body cupping her. As he spread her apart and dipped a finger inside of her he smirked against her ear. " Strong words, but your body is so weak Romelle." She started against him as he breathed her name into her ears once again in a husky whisper. " I didn't even think you knew my name." A soft chuckle was matched by softer hands caressing her center. She struggled to keep her moans from bursting out of her mouth. The slow roll of her hips and quickened breath gave her away as she rocked herself against him. Lotor savored the small victory he had against her. Hate him she might, but lust for him she did. He worked his fingers deeper inside of her pulling her closer to the edge before he abruptly pulled out of her. She hissed as she fell against his chest. A short chuckle from him before he stepped out of the water. Romelle blinked in surprise before a short blue shift was tossed to her.

She scowled at the prince before climbing out of the tub . Water sloshed to the floor and puddled around her feet as she glanced back over her shoulder. " Hurry up before I take you to the arena naked. Romelle did not need to be told twice as she slipped the tiny garment over her head. She heard him get out of he water and tensed waiting for him to drag her out. When he did not do that she turned to see him filling up two glasses of what appeared to be water. She had to restrain herself from rushing to chug it down.

Lotor took a sip from his glass before setting it down. She walked over smoothly and glanced at him before grabbing his glass. He made a move to grab it back with a frown. She dodged his hands and managed to take a sip. It was indeed fresh pure water. She backed up while taking another huge gulp of the replenishing liquid keeping her eyes on Lotor. He seemed to be more amused than angry gesturing to her glass.

" _Glass. It's made of glass." _ Romelle smiled pleasantly at him setting the glass back down at the table. Now he glanced at her warily as she took the other cup into her hands and sipped out of it carefully. When she finished it she didn't have a chance to keep it in her hands due to Lotor pulling her flush against him. Romelle groaned quietly to herself as the glass crashed on the floor shattering her hopes of cutting his throat on the ground to a million pieces. " Come wench it's time for you to learn why you do not attack the crown prince of doom." She snorted softly as Lotor tightened his grip on her and all but dragged her through Castle Doom.


	3. Sharp edges

_**First of all, thanks to everyone who has stuck with me while I am organizing this story and putting it up. It is much appreciated=3.**_

_**I won't beg you for reviews, it is up to you to write them when you see fit. I am wiriting this story mostly for my own entertainment, but I do love and adore people who decide to take the journey with me. **_

_**Let me just warn you that this will probably not follow the canon exactly.**_

_**Much love3 Koroomie**_

The first thing one noticed was the stench. it smelled of excitement, dear, regret, fear, and sorrow.

The second thing a person noticed was the cheering. From what had to be at least a mile away she heard the loud cheering of crowds.

She made sure she observed everything as best she could. Her eyes drunk in every detail, watched at guards dragged unfortunates from the slave pens just outside of the towering arena. She took note of the way men and women were not segregated.

Neither she had noticed wincing were the children. The buffoon was speaking to her again, but at the moment she was too busy taking note of her Surroundings.

Taking note of them to see if she could use them to her advantage. Slaves threw themselves before prince Lotor as they walked past. Begging and pleading filled the air as the wretched ones caught sight of the prince.

They had heard that the former queen of Doom his mother had been a human. Maybe he had a hint of compassion where the demon king did not.

Pity filled Romelle's eyes as she took stock of the hundreds being shown to her. " Your people." She could hear the smirk without looking in his direction.

" Will you not beg for their lives? Will you not spare them any suffering?" Romelle turned to glance at him out of the corner of her eye. " You would not spare them for me, even if I got on my knees and serviced you right here. You bring them here to lead them to their deaths. I think it is more merciful to let them die than sacrifice my honor for nothing. We both know that you have no mercy in your heart for me."

" So true, why give any mercy to a whore and her people?" A short burst of derisive laughter left her mouth before she could stop it. " You've got quite some nerve calling me a whore." Her fists tightened and she shook with impotent rage. " When it was you whole STOLE my virtue from me!"

Lotor swiftly turned around. Everyone that was in their presence quickly hushed. Even the slaves quieted themselves. A pin could be heard dropping, the silence deafened Romelle. She saw his hand twitch and sidestepped just in time to avoid a vicious backhand. She gasped as he came towards her again, and ended up backing her into a corner.

" Listen to me very very carefully you little bitch. On your planet you were a princess, above the usual cannon fodder, and whores that my men would use over and over. Here, you are my whore at MY whim." He pressed himself against her tipping her head back to force her to look into his eyes.

" You are only alive today because you suit my purposes, and I will not kill you until I have the real thing. Make no mistake though my little whore, I can and will make your stay most unpleasant should you continue to displease me."

He could feel her heart beat against his chest, and to his satisfaction it was thumping rapidly. He drew his hand back slapping her soundly across her face then wrenched her from against the wall.

He noticed that now she was following him limply, she had retreated into herself once again. He smirked at her limp form trailing behind him pliantly. He had a solution to that small issue too. He arranged it so that she would be aware of every painful moment that was going to occur in the arena today. Friends, family, subjects. He had made sure to round up everyone person she personally knew that was unfortunate enough to be taken.

He WOULD break the princess one way or another. He looked back at her as they climbed up rows and rows of stairs. Her breath came out in labored puffs as he pulled her along behind him, but she uttered no word of complaint nor did she acknowledge his presence.

He could have easily used the private elevators to the royal box, but he wanted to prove a point to his people and hers by dragging her through the crowds of cheering drules.

The demon king had spotted them approaching from below, watching with a gleeful glint in his eye the crowd's reaction to the mastery over the former princess of Pollux. His personal guards chuckle and whispered comments behind him as they watched the fair haired girl being brought to them.

" I sure hope the prince tires of her soon so we can get a chance with her." " No doubt by the way I've heard she speaks to him it will be soon" Two other guards chuckled darkly from their posts overhearing the whispered conversation.

Zarkon did not even turn around as he addressed his men. " If my foolish son tires of the wench, she will go to me before any of you." The guards quickly straightened out and shut their mouths. Zarkon's mood swings were mercurial, one moment he could be smiling and laughing with you, the next he was feasting on your still beating heart.

Lotor unlocked the key for the royal box tossing Romelle inside. The force of his casual toss sent her body tumbling down to the floor. Zarkon watched as she actually braced herself using her legs to absorb most of the shock. His eyes narrowed at this. It seems the king of pollux had the sense to train the girl before he was dispatched.

Of course the girl did not seem like a threat. She resembled a broken rag doll, her eyes staring unseeing through Lotor. He had been an ally of Pollux for years before any plans had been carried out, and also before that unfortunate ( for them anyway) betrayal. The girl was indeed comely, and his preference over the pesky princess of Arus. His son was a fool, chasing after the ghost of his mother.

Oh, he knew why the boy had an obsession with beautiful blonde women. His own dearly departed wife looked very much like Romelle and Allura. Lotor was very young at the time, but Zarkon was sure he remembered the details of her death. Someday the boy would kill him, he was certain of it. Until then...

" Where is the old witch? She was supposed to be here." Zarkon chuckled at the barely masked impatience in his son's voice. " She will be here soon, she is attending to some of our..."guests." Lotor sneered at that then poked at Romelle with his toe.

" She was well trained. I had no idea the daughter would be trained nearly as well as the son. " The stupid chit rushed into the arms of my men, how well trained could she have been?

" Well enough to ensure that the final male heir of the family was not destroyed. Son, I have decided. When you finally destroy Arus and capture the other princess, I want this one. She is far superior to the little chit that flies the blue lion The girl on the floor flinched. Zarkon let out a short bark of laughter.

Romelle heard everything that was being said around her. She heard the demon king's words and Lotor's impatience that the witch had not arrived yet. She already knew they had something terrible in store for her, and it would be best to simply observe.

Zarkon was a tad bit smarter than her son, but a fool to assume her father had even had one bit of interest in her welfare or safety. She had never been officially trained, Her mother had only walked her through a few things, and it was only a short time before her untimely death. She turned her head slightly, her eyes were cold and distant as she looked over at the demon king. He smirked as he stood from his ornate gold plated seat.

Her breath stilled as she watched him come towards her. It took every fiber of her being to keep herself still. Lotor glared at his father as the king knelt down beside Romelle drinking in the sight of her long shapely legs on the floor. The blue shift she was given just barely covered her thighs.

Zarkon trailed a sharp nail down the side of her face, putting enough pressure to leave a faint red trail as moved it down to her chin. "You do not fool me girl, I have dealt with far better actresses, you fear me, you fear death, and you fear for your people. Rest assured the fear is very healthy. His nails pierced her skin as he sneered at her, "GET. UP."

Romelle let out a harsh cry as her blood pooled under his fingers. He jerked her up to her feet. " Father." Zarkon did not turn towards his son but nodded once. " Her face is in tact, it's a superficial wound. " He drew his hand back swiftly sending Romelle's blood flying around the entire box.

She slumped back and fell down on the floor in a crumpled heap. Blessed oblivion was only a heartbeat away...the darkness was beginning to consume her and everything started to feel numb as she stared dumbly at the pool running down from her neck to the floor. Precious life ebbed away as the seconds ticked back.

She looked back up at the king, and allowed a hint of a smile to grace her lips as she felt herself tip backwards. Lotor started as she hit the floor then ran to her side. ' Father!" Zarkon laughed at the distress in his son's voice. " Fear not son, as I stated she is an incredible actress."

" _He thinks I am acting, With the amount of blood I am losing I will die in a few minutes. Maybe it is for the best...no more pain, no more suffering Lotor's touches, no more fear. I can join mother and Avok in death. _

Romelle's eyes fluttered going half mast as her gaze shifted to Lotor. _" Save me"._ Lotor gestured to one of the guards who raced out of the room. _' No... let me die. I've had enough. If you die now, you will not get your revenge. You have an important part to play Romelle. Get up. Get..up._ Perfect. She was arguing with herself. She really was going to die.

" My my, what a mess we've made." A harsh cackle was the last thing Romelle heard before going under. " Oh dear. Sire, I think you may have broken it."

Zarkon cast a bored look to the old witch who was currently poking the Polluxian princess with her staff. Lotor ran a hand anxiously through his hair. He did not want to display too much emotion with Haggar and his father looking on. He knew this was a test to see how he reacted. Lotor cared nothing for Romelle, however he knew that word traveled fast and Allura certainly DID care about her cousin. If the chit did die by his father's hand, it would give the Arusian princess just another reason to despise him.

A medbot was placed next to the dying royal. " Sire, you must remember that humans have certain arteries that can be severed. I am sure your son would not want to lose his toy. Lotor ignored the witch, instead watching the medbot stabilize Romelle.

" Fear not sire, she will not bear any scars from this encounter.' Lotor nodded briskly. " Can she be woken without causing more damage?"

Zarkon looked upon his son with approval. Even Hagger had pride shining down in her eyes. " You still intend to make her watch?" Lotor smirked at the old witch. " Of course. She dared to attack me. I will destroy her."

He gestured to the witch who produced a syringe. Lotor inserted the needle into Romelle's arm and emptied it. Once it was drained he tossed it aside casually. They all turned their attention to the arena floor as hundreds of people were led into the middle.

" As you commanded sire, all of them are from the planet pollux. We have several of the chit's ladies in waiting as well as her personal staff. These are people she has been with since her childhood I imagine. Sadly we could not find too many more people who were directly in contact with her, they seemingly made it out of the attack. "

A nasty looking robeast was led out to the arena behind the mass of people. Hushed whispers and cried could be heard from the crowd as they literally had to face their death.

A panicked gasp erupted from Romelle as her eyes opened she felt her breath come out in sharp gasps , her heart was racing, her palms were sweaty and her vision blurred. She felt so... strong, heady rush even though she was at death's door but a moment ago.

Zarkon watched as the princess sit up quickly. He could see the adrenaline was doing it's job, he could almost taste the overwhelming panic that was radiating from her. It was delicious.

Romelle felt gasps coming out of her body, she felt the overwhelming desire to burst through the glass and save her people. She was on her feet in a second and staring out at the people assembled before her.

Her vision tunneled, her heartbeat raced on, sweat dripped down her body and tears burned her eyes as she saw the first robeast strike. She swallowed a scream as she saw bodies being ripped to shreds under it's claws. Her fist curled against the thick glass as her breathing quickened. Blood spattered everywhere, the drules cried out lustfully enjoying the destruction.

She watched in quiet agony as her subjects were gutted, eaten, and slain before her eyes. She wanted to go out there, she needed to be with them, to help them, to free them! Anything but being trapped here unable to do anything to save them!. She knew what they wanted from her, they wanted her to plead, and beg for their lives. Romelle was no fool even in this mental state.

" She's not making a sound, I expected her to be crying and wallowing in her own grief by now" Zarkon paused as he savored watching a pair of children being crushed underfoot of the giant robeast. " Maybe a closer up demonstration is in order?" Lotor smirked at his father's words and gave the order to halt the robeast.

Romelle stepped back from the glass as the robeast paused. An unfortunate victim was dropped from it's hand and fell with a sickening crunch to the ground. Her breath quickened as she ran a hand through her sweat slicked hair. _" No, they can't be done so soon, I know that wasn't it."_ She looked around warily as Hagger left the room the two guards also followed after the old witch.

Lotor started to approach Romelle cautiously, he knew the adrenaline would fuel her weakened body, something that could turn out to be dangerous to his person. He stopped short as her head whipped around to face him.

Blonde hair flew away from her tearstained face, her breasts heaved, her eyes narrowed. _" Stay away from me, do not come close to me, don't touch me, don't touch me, DON'T TOUCH ME! Get away, get away, get away, get away from me, don't come any closer, don't come near me, don't. Don't."_

She stepped back from him calculating the distance between him and her. Her eyes flickered to Zarkon who was still facing towards the arena floor, then back at Lotor who was about two feet away from her. " Why do you back away? Are you finally frightened?" Romelle closed her eyes and allowed her head to fall forward, fooling Lotor into believing she was offering a sign of submission._ " Only an idiot wouldn't be frightened here. An idiot would also show you their fear so you can feed off of it." _

Lotor made to grab Romelle but she sidestepped his attempt neatly. Zarkon had turned to watch the two with amusement, you just couldn't pay for better entertainment. " Should I have been scared to watch scores of people die before my eyes? Of course that would scare anyone." Lotor smirked in satisfaction until Romelle saw his look of triumph and laughed in his face.

" Death could come for me at any moment, but you have already stated continously that you will not kill me. You are the one who is afraid of what Allura will think of you when you kill one of her only remaining family members."

Rage overcame Lotor's features and he lunged towards Romelle who ducked away from him and made sure to keep pieces of furniture in between them. " Am I supposed to be afraid of someone who will toss people into a ring with an unfair advantage? Those people, were farmers, servants, children."

Lotor made another pass for her and she sidestepped him. " No weapons, no way to defend themselves. No, I am not afraid of you. Anyone who would flaunt an unfair advantage... she paused and then giggled THEY are the ones who look like they are afraid.

" You stupid, insignificant little whore! When I get my hands on you..." " You'll do nothing." She laughed again a deep throaty laugh that bubbled up from her stomach. You'll rape me, you'll beat me, but you will do NOTHING! When I get out of here... because I WILL get out of here I am going to kill you. I will flay you alive and leave enough for the people who's lives you've destroyed to finish you off."

Now Zarkon was listening. The girl was dooming herself to an early grave Lotor would kill her there was no question of it. It would be a shame too, this girl would be an amazing bedmate. _**" Bedmate, now that idea does have merit..."**_

" _I am going to kill this bitch, Allura will forget all about her once I lay the universe at her feet. She didn't know the girl was alive, it won't hurt to erase her from this plain. If I could just get my hands on her... She dares to mock me, and after I just destroyed scores of her people, this girl must be insane! Or... it's a side affect of those drugs... She is looking absolutely delectable... perhaps If I just show her who her master is..._

She was on fight or flight mode now. The drug was pumping in her veins at a rapid force, her vision tunneled again, and all she could see was Lotor blocking her way. She took a deep breath and moved slightly to the side, he responded by moving with her, keeping the short distance between them.

He was shocked when She sprinted forwards ducking between his legs and bolting full force towards the door. He started and ran after her when he realized the guards had left it unlocked. Her lungs were burning as she raced towards it Lotor trailed just behind her and grasped for her foot. She tumbled down to the floor with a pained shriek. She put her arms out to stop her face from slamming into the carpeted floor.

Lotor let out a chuckle as her pulled her back towards him grasping her in his arms. " You are a little hellcat on this drug, I don't think we'll be using it on you again.

She thrashed against his hold bucking against him, and then attempting to bit his fingers. " If you had been fed, you might be more of a challenge, I guess we'll need to keep your food intake to a minimum.

Zarkon turned back to the arena floor, this was all starting to bore him once again. " Did we miss something important sire?" Haggar came back in with the guards. and two struggling women. Romelle heard the girls and moaned to herself slightly.

" _Idiots! Why are they here? I told them to hide and protect Bandor."_ She shuddered under Lotor who bent down to whisper into her ear. " I wonder if you will beg for the life of your closest friends." Romelle gazed up at him with hate burning in her eyes. He answered her hatred by pressing his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. She attempted to break the kiss but he broke it first. " I suggest you behave or I will make your friends pay the consequences. I know these are the people closest to you, and you wouldn't want them to get hurt would you?

" _Damn it damn it all to hell! I won't let them be killed... I see where this is going now." _Lotor smirked in triumph as he saw understanding flicker in Romelle's eyes. So, she wouldn't respond to death? Well there are much worse things that could be done.

He gestured to his guards to drop the struggling women on the floor. The four girls were forced to their knees in front of their princess and Lotor. Romelle glared at the girls from her spot under Lotor. " You idiots! Do you know what I have to do now to save you? I told you to make sure you got away! Now I have to worry about you four as well as myself!"

The other girls winced as their princess berated them. " We had to come to try and save you Romelle! We couldn't just leave you with that fiend!" Lotor grabbed Romelle's face and pressed his nails against where Zarkon had injured her before. A flurry of activity could be heard as the four girls tried to come to their Princess' aid. " Speak in a language we can understand you in, or do not speak at all." _" So they don't know Polluxian... How interesting. Finally something I can use to my advantage!"_

Zarkon stood up. " I grow bored of this it seems that the bloodshed is down for now. I will be taking my leave. Feel free to use the royal box. He gestured to a guard. A panicked female gasp was heard and Romelle looked up to see one of her friends being thrust into Zarkon's arms. The other three girls made a move to run towards her, and Romelle successfully pushed Lotor off of her tomake a lunge at the king. Until the they heard the sounds of safety being taken off guns.

Everyone froze. Zarkon smirked as he grabbed the trembling girl in his arms. " My son was unable to teach you a lesson Princess Romelle. He sneered at her. Rest assured, you will never see this girl again!"

Romelle screamed as she ran to the king with her arms outstretched. She felt something sear her back, and the world went dark.


End file.
